NaruBits
by meowbark
Summary: This is basically a Naruto and Chobits crossover. Sai, a young teen who works at Club Pleasure, broke, finds a Persocom who he names Ino, and eventually falls in love with. Only to find out she has secrets hidden deep in her Data.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Naruto or Chobits, the characters in this Fanfiction are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and the plotline is mainly following the plotline of Chobits, owned by CLAMP.**

**MAY Contain Sexual Themes.**

It was another late night at Club Pleasure, Sai had just finished cleaning off tables. He stretched and yawned "I got to be getting home….It's late and I have cram school tomorrow!" When Sakura, his co-worker, came behind him "If you have Cram school tomorrow, you better hurry! It's almost Midnight!" She said with a smile, she was cute according to Sai. Her short pink hair, and the uniform for Club pleasure matched perfectly. "Asuma, I'm off for the night!" He called, Asuma was trying to finish up his work as well. "12 bottles of rum, 3 bottles of white rum, 8 bottles of Sake…" He said aloud, Sai decided to take a look. Apparently Asuma had recently bought a new persocom. She looked almost human as well! "Would this be your new persocom?" Sai asked, before leaving. "Yep, I think I'm going to name her Kurenai. She's top of the line by PCN, and boots up in nothin flat!" Asuma said grinning. Kurenai, who was processing that nights orders, gave Sai a smile. Sai smiled back at Kurenai, and left "Have fun with your new persocom!" He called as he shut the door.

Walking down the alley, Sai started to think "I always wanted a persocom, but with my salary and cram school, I have no extra time for another job! I mean Persocoms are pretty, nice, polite, smart, and can do anything I want! I don't mind if I don't get one top of the line, just as long as she is good to my eyes, and has a good processor, I'm fine" He said to himself in the dark. He was only a few blocks from his apartment now. "I can't afford one though! Those persocoms cost more then I'll make in a life time if I can't get a better job then Club Pleasure!" He groaned kicking the trash. Still in his uniform, he noticed a pile of trash and held his nose "I always hate trash night" He noticed blonde hair on one of the trash bags "Don't tell me some girl was murdered…" He took a look, there laid a girl rapped in bandages. Sai just stared at her "Is she…dead?" He looked around her, and noticed 2 ears coming off her head, kind of like a cat "Oh…She's a persocom-" That's when a switch in his brain went off "If she's in the trash…That must mean…She was thrown away! Which means….She's mine!" He grabbed the persocom and fell over from her weight "Damn…This persocom ways a ton! What are you made of!?" He sighed dragging her off. A small disk fell off of her, Sai not noticing he carried her home.

When Sai got home, he dropped his persocom on the ground. "Now let's start you up persocom!" He attempted at fiddling with her ears. Nothing.

After hours, Sai was exhausted. He was laying against one of his paintings "Were is your start button persocom!? I've tried every place thinkable on your body-" He stopped again. "But….One place…" He let off a small blush. "Down…there?" He groaned "Well that's ONE place I haven't tried" With that he grabbed the persocom, and got ready "Well…It's only a machine" He pushed in. The persocom opened her eyes. A shade of light blue, the bandages became undone. She looked at Sai in a questioning look "Ino?" She said. "Ino? What does that mean?" Sai asked confused "Is that your name?" "Ino!" She said again. "Hmm….Is that the only thing you can say persocom?" "Ino!" She said yet again. "Maybe you were a malfunctioning persocom…Maybe you did belong in the trash…" He said to himself. The persocom gave him a sad look "Ino!" She cried, Sai looked at her "Hey, Don't worry. I busted my back getting you here. Why would I throw you away!?" He asked. Ino gave him a hug "Ino…  
She sighed. Sai patted her "Well I guess I can name you Ino…Seeing as all my friends named their persocoms anyway" The persocom, now Ino, smiled "Ino!" She glomped him. Sai smiled "Well I guess I could get used to this" He patted her on the head.

-Seeing as this is my first serious Fanfiction, please be nice . Concrit would be appreciated!-


End file.
